degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DegrassiLover2012
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Underneath It All page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 19:47, January 29, 2012 Hey how are u just want to say hi am jake and i see that u were born on november 8 we born the same month and day? Can you please stop? You are abusing the editing system to gain points, which is considers spamming to an extent. Adding the entire alphabet and then removing it, removing a period and then replacing it another edit, etc. It's unfairly editing and shouldn't count as points. If you would like it edit, then please add actual information. Watch an episode or something and edit off of that. But unfairly cheating the editing system to earn points is unfair for those who actually edit and work hard on this wiki. If you continue to act like this and use cheap edits to gain points, like what you have been doing for the past hour, then you will be blocked for an amount of time; this is a warning. Loveya Pictures last longer. 09:54, May 20, 2012 (UTC) No, it's never been alright to add meaningless categories and then delete it, or make cheap ass edits all for points. Badges are there to be earned fair and square, like I worked my ass off for almost two years to get where I am. Not by faking edits. Your edits have been clogging the wiki activity, and it pisses me off when people try to fake their way up the leaderboard. This wiki is about adding information about Degrassi; it's not a competition about who has more points or not, or earning the pretty medals. It's fine if you want to earn the medals, but they're there for you to earn them in a'' fair way'',' NOT' for you to earn them by cheating your way to them. Loveya Pictures last longer. 10:01, May 20, 2012 (UTC) No, you're not an asshole. I just don't understand why you would think cheating your way would be okay; that sort of behavior wouldn't be okay on any wiki. Most would have already banned you without a warning. I don't hate you, but I'm annoyed. And the fact that I saw Cameron ask you to stop spamming earlier in the wiki activity, and you ignored his request to stop annoys me even more. He is an administrator just like I am. You're supposed to listen to either of us if we ask you to stop spamming the wiki. Loveya Pictures last longer. 10:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for agreeing to stop; it show maturity and that you're taking it seriously. Believe me if I had caught any of them doing it, then I would have warned them all the same. Loveya Pictures last longer. 10:25, May 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Request Sure, that seems fine. x3 Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:20, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Stubs Andy, stop adding the stub category to pages that don't need it. Pages such as this: Mr. Bince and Lync are considered stubs because they have very limited information. Pages like this: Mike Betenkamp and Chantay-Jenna are NOT stubs because they have an extensive amount of information desipte being small. Are we clear? Disney Mania Second star to the right 07:17, May 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Project Completed (: Looks good! Loveya Pictures last longer. 02:23, May 22, 2012 (UTC) will u pleaase unbaned me from chat please unband me from chat Hello? O.o. Who are you....? DegrassiLover2012~Andy:) 16:53, June 18, 2012 (UTC) hey heyy Is the thing you posted about the seniors true if it is then do you have a link Whatever It Takes (talk) 04:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) mak me an admin plz A random guy... Any idea why I was banned?